


.--. --- ... .-.. ..- ---- -. -.-- .--- -- .- .-.. -..- ---. .. -.-

by kris_stein



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Kink, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kris_stein/pseuds/kris_stein
Summary: Рид смотрит на RK900 и думает: какова на ощупь его кожа? насколько сложно пробить панель, защищающую его сердце? какова на вкус голубая кровь?Рид думает об этом и ненавидит себя за желание узнать ответы.





	1. .-- -.-- --.. --- .--

**Author's Note:**

> Первая часть: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925340

Дым растворяется в вечернем воздухе. Прозрачные сизые завитки поднимаются над тлеющей сигаретой, мутно-серые облака вырываются из лёгких. Вкрадчивый шорох десятков такси сливается с голосами прохожих и с трудом протискивается в узкий переулок, из темноты воняет помойкой, лужа ловит отблески фонаря. Рид курит, устало прислонившись к стене, и бездумно смотрит на жёлтое пятно в грязной воде, идущее лёгкой рябью под порывами ветра. Под ладонью в кармане вибрирует телефон, уже минуты две, но Гэвин игнорирует.

Потому что Гэвин заебался.

Он пялится на лужу, механически затягивается, даже не чувствуя горького, сухого вкуса дыма, и проигрывает в голове свои дальнейшие действия: доехать до дома, включив автопилот на машине, разогреть замороженную пиццу, выпить банку пива за ужином, упасть на диван и уснуть под аккомпанемент какого-нибудь музыкального канала.

Или нет. Просто упасть и уснуть. Идеальный вариант, потому что только во сне он не думает о деле, которое они не могут раскрыть уже полтора месяца. И как его раскрывать, если нет никаких улик, кроме следов обуви (подозреваемый скорее всего мужчина, 43 размер, вес приблизительно 80 килограммов) и капель тириума, которые маньяк оставил на первом и третьем местах преступления (модель HR400, пропал во время гражданской войны; подозреваемый предположительно девиант). Рид часами рассматривал фотографии жертв, их домов, кристаллы красного льда в прозрачных пакетиках и баночки с таблетками, прощёлкивал записи порно с андроидами на их компьютерах, без конца разговаривал с родственниками жертв, их соседями, и всё это ничего не давало. Никаких записей с камер, никаких свидетелей, никаких толковых зацепок.

Гэвин представляет высокого белого мужчину средних лет, лицо которого скрыто капюшоном, а пальцы сжимают пистолет. Гэвин представляет его и думает: чтоб тебя черти драли, урод.

Он не думает: пластиковый урод. Потому что несмотря на улики и возведённую в абсолют педантичность преступника, Рид считает, что это человек.

RK900, опирающийся исключительно на факты, считает иначе.

Детектив сжимает зубы, едва не перекусывая фильтр сигареты, и раздражённо, глубоко затягивается.

Упасть и уснуть. Это единственное, что ему надо.

Он всё ещё смотрит на жёлтый блик в луже, когда в его поле зрения появляются чёрные ботинки, и выдыхает тихое «блядь» за мгновение до того, как раздаётся ровный голос:

— Детектив Рид.

— Какого хрена ты здесь делаешь.

— Вы не отвечали на звонок, я подумал, что вы, как всегда, курите здесь после работы, и решил…

— Доебаться, — охотно подсказывает Гэвин.

— …проверить, — спокойно продолжает RK900. — Поступил вызов о беспорядках на улице. Всего в трёх кварталах отсюда, если поторопимся, успеем взять преступника.  
Рид бросает окурок под ноги андроиду, достаёт из кармана ключи от машины и выходит из переулка под свет фонаря. RK900 следует за ним, хмурит брови и, чуть наклонив голову, заглядывает Гэвину в лицо.

— Вы можете отказаться, я поеду один.

— Спасибо за разрешение, тостер.

Рид настолько устал, что у него нет ни сил, ни желания вложить в эту фразу достаточно сарказма, поэтому Коннор искренне кивает, говорит:

— Не за что, — и разворачивается в сторону такси.

Гэвину в этот момент очень сложно понять, чего хочется больше: смеяться над нелепостью социальной программы пластикового урода или выколоть ему глаза ключом зажигания.

Гэвин не делает ни того, ни другого.

— Садись, блядь, куда пошёл, — окликает он, подходя к своей машине.

RK900 оборачивается и хмурится ещё сильнее, его диод пару раз мигает жёлтым.

Так у них обозначается сбой? Правильно, пусть ломается, сраная жестянка, думает Рид. Как он сказал, когда Гэвин не допустил его к допросу родственников убитого? «Я оснащён усовершенствованной системой социального взаимодействия с людьми и улучшенным, по сравнению с предыдущей моделью, алгоритмом самообучения». Коннор мог бы сказать сколько угодно умных и внушительных слов, детектив в любом случае не позволил бы ему вести допрос. Рид ему не доверял. Ни самому RK900, ни его навороченным алгоритмам.

Но зато Гэвин мог безвозмездно продемонстрировать Коннору, насколько убогой и беспомощной оказывалась его социальная программа при столкновении с беспощадной человеческой иронией.

— Поехали уже, а то опоздаем, — говорит Рид и, как только за андроидом закрывается пассажирская дверь и они выезжают с парковки, вдавливает педаль газа в пол.

RK900 напряжённо молчит, пока автомобиль набирает скорость, смотрит прямо перед собой, застыв так, как всегда застывал при обработке больших объёмов информации и передаче данных. И при безуспешных попытках проанализировать то, что не укладывалось в его искусственной голове.

Рид бросает на него короткий взгляд и снисходительно объясняет:

— Когда я говорю тебе «спасибо», «пожалуйста» или «извини», это всегда сарказм.

Коннор поворачивается к детективу и несколько секунд смотрит на него, что-то обдумывая. Крутящийся жёлтый диод отражается в лобовом стекле. 

— Спасибо за подсказку, детектив, — спокойно говорит RK900.

Гэвин насмешливо фыркает, и Коннор всё тем же ровным вежливым голосом добавляет:

— Это был сарказм.

Ухмылка мгновенно сползает с губ Рида.

— Твоя программа самообучения — говно.

RK900 не отвечает.

Автомобиль несётся по узким грязным улицам, капли, высеченные его шинами из луж, разбиваются о лобовые стёкла встречных машин и разлетаются миллионами искрящихся в свете фонарей брызг. В салоне тихо — ехать не больше пяти минут, и нет смысла включать музыку или новости.

Эти пять минут проходят в молчании.

— Здесь, — говорит Коннор, когда машина подъезжает к зданию банка.

Они выходят из автомобиля, и Рид сразу достаёт пистолет — с заднего двора высотки доносятся крики. Детектив и RK900 бесшумно пересекают пустынную дорогу и ныряют в переулок, через который попадают на асфальтированную площадку позади здания. Темноту едва рассеивает свет из пары окон, но фигуру преступника Гэвин видит отчётливо.

— Эй ты! — он вскидывает пистолет. — Медленно выпрямись и заведи руки за голову.

У ног мужчины слышны подвывания, его руки, когда он послушно начинает их поднимать, слабо светятся чем-то голубым. 

Асфальт вокруг него весь залит тириумом.

— Какого… — начинает Рид — он ещё ни разу не приезжал на вызов андроида, хотя и знал, что теперь такое возможно. Его взгляд падает на пострадавшего и всего через долю секунды возвращается к преступнику, но тот, уловив момент, срывается с места и уходит из-под прицела.

Все мысли замирают, и Гэвин мгновенно переключается на чистые инстинкты. Всё окружающее сужается до удаляющейся точки впереди, до цели, и он бежит, оставляя позади скулящего андроида, нарастающую злобу и свою усталость. Гэвин обожает погони — он чувствует себя хищником, преследующим жертву. Реакция обостряется, дыхание выравнивается, движения становятся резкими и уверенными. Он начинает лучше видеть и слышать, становится лучшим собой. Он собранный, лёгкий, быстрый. Опасный, как дикая кошка.

Свободный.

Гэвин всегда ловит своих жертв. Тех, кого не успевает догнать, — подстреливает. Ощущение победы всегда почти такое же оглушающее, как оргазм после месяца воздержания.

Преступник добегает до высокого бетонного забора, резво перелезает через него, и за секунду до того, как Рид приближается к заграждению, слева от него мелькает смазанная тень. Чёрно-белая куртка и мягко светящаяся голубым нарукавная повязка. RK900 взлетает на забор так легко, будто ничего не весит, и бесшумно спрыгивает по ту сторону.

Детектив замирает, словно его ударили по голове, но, опомнившись, цепляется за влажный бетон и подтягивается, чувствуя себя неожиданно тяжёлым и неуклюжим. Рид наблюдает, как Коннор мелькает в бледных пятнах света фонарей, как он бежит, мощно отталкиваясь длинными ногами от земли, набирая скорость, и как в считанные секунды настигает человека.

Рид зло кривит губы, спрыгивает обратно и возращается к андроиду-жертве, чудом подавляя желание добить раскуроченный манекен. Тот смотрит жалобно и мигает красным диодом, и по-хорошему всадить бы ему пулю в лоб, пока не свихнулся и не затеял новую революцию, но Гэвин ничего не делает. Просто встаёт рядом и вытаскивает из кармана сигареты.

Когда детектив прикуривает, у него чуть подрагивают пальцы. Он чувствует себя так, как если бы его возбудили и кинули. Не то чтобы с ним такое случалось, конечно.

Рид приканчивает сигарету в несколько глубоких затяжек, бросает её в сторону не глядя и слышит тихий всхлип. 

Эта жалкая консервная банка всё ещё здесь какого-то хрена.

— Вставай, чего разлёгся, — приказывает Гэвин и грубо пихает андроида ботинком в плечо. У того на виске медленно гаснет искра от попавшего в него окурка.

Андроид неуклюже шевелится, поднимается ломаными движениями и пытается ухватиться за Рида, наступив на вывернутую ногу, но детектив делает шаг назад, уворачиваясь от залитой тириумом ладони.

Андроид падает, его диод бешено мигает красным.

— Что здесь происходит, детектив Рид?

От одного звука этого глухого ровного голоса подутихшее было бешенство поднимается новой неудержимой волной. Словно по щелчку пальцев понимается настоящее цунами. Гэвин резко разворачивается и сходу бьёт RK900 в плечо:

— Это ты мне, блядь, скажи! Какого хуя ты не выполняешь мои приказы? Я сказал тебе в прошлый раз, что блядские андроиды, — он указывает себе за спину, на «пострадавшего», — твоя работа, люди — моя. Не лезь, сука, куда не просят.

— Детектив Рид, я проанализировал ситуацию и пришёл к выводу, что у вас при погоне вероятность неудачи составляла одиннадцать процентов, в то время как у меня — всего два. Я действовал в интересах…

— Завали. Единственным твоим интересом должно быть выполнение моих приказов. И хватит уже заливать мне в уши своё дерьмо про проценты и вероятности, иначе ста процентов достигнет вероятность того, что я вышибу тебе мозги, — рычит Гэвин. — Понял?

У стены дома без сознания валяется закованный в наручники преступник и хрипло громко дышит. Позади раздаётся шорох.

— Детектив Рид…

Гэвин хватает RK900 за куртку, с усилием тянет на себя и, раздувая ноздри, шипит ему в лицо:

— Я задал тебе вопрос. Отвечай. Говори: «Да, детектив Рид, я всё понял. Я буду послушным мальчиком».

Они смотрят друг другу в глаза несколько секунд, и Гэвину кажется, что RK900 выдыхает _яростно_. На самом деле — просто воздух влажный и тяжёлый для вентиляционной системы. А человекоподобие Коннора в темноте — безумная и яркая иллюзия.

Позади слышны шорох и прихрамывающие шаги.

— Ну?!

— Да, детектив Рид, — повторяет RK900, его интонации не просто спокойные — их нет, в голосе проскальзывают механические нотки. — Я всё понял.

— И?.. — Гэвин вскидывает брови. Он хочет слышать завершение фразы. Даже если Коннор не будет послушным, не станет подчиняться, главное — чтобы сказал это сейчас. Когда испортил детективу вечер, сначала притащив спасать блядского андроида, а потом отняв возможность развлечься в погоне за неудачником, забывшим, что теперь избиение жестянок уголовно наказуемо.

— Я буду…

Закончить предложение Коннор не успевает.

Залитые тириумом ладони хватают Гэвина за плечи и швыряют в сторону здания с такой силой, что тот не успевает ни затормозить, ни выставить руку и впечатывается в стену. Уши мгновенно закладывает монотонным шумом, на глаза наворачиваются слёзы, по щеке с виска стекают горячие капли крови. Рида ведёт так, что он едва не сползает на асфальт, но всё же кое-как выпрямляется, цепляясь за шершавые холодные кирпичи.

Сквозь грохот пульса в голове прорываются звуки ударов и сбивчивые крики:

— Ты не должен!.. мы не рабы!.. Не должен подчиняться!

Гэвин фокусируется на андроидах: девиант бестолково размахивает руками, RK900 легко отбивается, хотя из его носа на губы стекает слегка светящийся в темноте тириум. Взбесившаяся машина кривит рот, орёт, что андроиды должны быть свободны, что из-за таких, как Коннор, люди никогда этого не поймут, что Коннор — безвольный манекен, что это таких, как он, нужно утилизировать. 

На лице RK900 не отражается никаких эмоций. Диод ни на одно мгновение не переключается с холодного голубого на тревожный жёлтый.

Девиант оступается на подвёрнутой ноге, и Коннор, воспользовавшись моментом, перехватывает его руки, разворачивает к себе спиной, скручивает, сгибая в неудобное положение. Сломанная машина отчаянно брыкается, хотя у неё нет шансов против стальной хватки. RK900 сжимает кисти андроида одной рукой, второй тянется к шее, чтобы отключить, но не успевает — их возню обрывает выстрел. 

Эхо гуляет по асфальтированному двору несколько секунд, и только когда оно утихает, Коннор, зачем-то продолжая держать обмякшего девианта, из головы которого сгустками выливается тириум, строго говорит:

— Детектив Рид, его нужно было доставить в Центр изучения девиантов.

— Он хотел меня убить, — неожиданно спокойно отвечает Гэвин, убирая пистолет в кобуру. Вся его злость испарилась, когда он нажал на курок, вылетела из него, как пуля из пистолета. — И тебя тоже. Его нужно было уничтожить.

Рид поднимает взгляд от девианта на RK900 и усмехается, кивая на правонарушителя у стены:

— Ты выполнил мою работу. Я — твою. И как тебе это ощущение?

Гэвин не ждёт ответа. Он подходит к уже очнувшемуся преступнику, дёргает его вверх за локоть, заставляя встать, и ведёт в сторону переулка, к машине.

Довезти ублюдка до участка, оформить, бросить в камеру, упасть на диван в комнате отдыха и уснуть. Звучит как хороший план.

— Детектив Рид, — окликает RK900.

Гэвин оборачивается и смотрит, как двигаются измазанные голубым губы андроида.

— Я буду послушным мальчиком. Но только если выполнение ваших команд не будет противоречить моим задачам.

\---

В буфете пахнет едой, и Рида от этого ощутимо подташнивает. Он смотрит на замотанный в бумагу бургер, лежащий перед ним на картонной тарелке, держит горячий стаканчик с кофе и не двигается. Гэвин откровенно залипает.

У него под глазами огромные тёмные круги, такие, будто он не спал нормально последние пару лет. Голова раскалывается, на виске ноют ссадина и здоровенный синяк, которые не видно под влажными волосами. Вечером накануне Рид кое-как стёр кровь со щеки и, добравшись до дивана, мгновенно отрубился, а более или менее нормально привёл себя в порядок только с утра.

Гэвин давно не чувствовал себя так хуёво. Месяца четыре — навскидку. Последний раз он, да и все остальные в участке ходили такие заёбанные во время бунта андроидов. А теперь у него был неуловимый маньяк, который притворялся поехавшим ведром с болтами настолько успешно, что сумел провести даже сверхнавороченную машину.

Но не Гэвина, нет. У Рида нет ни одного доказательства своей правоты, кроме интуиции, которой он привык доверять, и он продолжает стоять на своём. И ловить на себе озадаченные взгляды RK900, программа которого настроена доверять исключительно фактам.

Детектив широко зевает, делает глоток кофе и морщится, заметив приближающуюся знакомую фигуру. Если бы кто-нибудь спросил Гэвина, как испортить себе утро, тот, ни секунды не раздумывая, ответил бы, что нужно начать его со встречи с андроидом.

RK900, не задерживаясь на пороге буфета, подходит к Риду и встаёт рядом с ним за столиком. Как всегда невозмутимый и слегка отстранённый. Идеально чистый, выглаженный, стерильный. На его фоне Гэвин чувствует себя ещё более отвратительно.

— Это буфет, манекен ходячий. Здесь едят. Тебе жрать не надо, так хер ли ты тут забыл? — неприветливо говорит Рид.

А стоило бы просто с ходу послать нахуй.

— Доброе утро, детектив Рид, — вежливо отзывается Коннор и опускает взгляд на нетронутый бургер. — Вы тоже не едите, тогда почему вы здесь?

— Я пью кофе.

— Если здесь можно находиться тем, кому нужно пить, тогда всё в порядке, — спокойно произносит RK900 и ставит на столик пол-литровую непрозрачную бутылку.

— Это ещё что?

— Тириум, — говорит Коннор и поясняет в ответ на вопросительный взгляд: — Он обеспечивает функционирование биокомпонентов и постепенно испаряется через систему вентиляции. Андроидам необходимо время от времени восполнять его запасы.

Рид смотрит, как RK900 откручивает крышку бутылки и делает несколько больших глотков, и его сонный мозг возрождает в памяти вчерашний вечер, залитые голубой кровью губы и обещание быть хорошим мальчиком.

— Блядь… — выдыхает Гэвин и утыкается в свой кофе. — Шёл бы ты восполнять запасы в другое место.

— Детектив Рид. Вы плохо выглядите, — замечает Коннор и касается прохладными пальцами виска детектива. Всего на мгновение, но Гэвина аж подбрасывает. А андроид спокойно сует пальцы в рот. И анализирует, сука.

— Ты охуел? — хрипит Рид. Он уже не раз видел, как RK900 это делает, но ещё ни разу тот не облизывал что-то, принадлежащее детективу. От этого волосы на затылке встают дыбом, и заёбанное, поплывшее от недосыпа сознание Гэвина не уверено, что причина такой реакции — отвращение.

— У вас в крови повышенное содержание холестерина. Вам стоит перейти на здоровое питание, фастфуд плохо влияет на ваше здоровье. И у вас может быть лёгкое сотрясение мозга после вчерашнего инцидента. Я сейчас отправлю сообщение капитану Фаулеру о том, что хотя бы один день вам стоит придерживаться постельного режима, и вызову для вас такси до дома.

Диод на виске RK900 начинает желтеть, но Рид быстро пихает андроида в плечо.

— Не смей, блядь. Никуда я не поеду. Я в порядке. Это у тебя сотрясение, раз ты решил, что я буду тебя слушать, — агрессивно бросает он и хватает свои бургер и кофе. — И жрать я буду, что захочу. Отъебись от меня.

Коннор чуть приподнимает брови и выглядит из-за этого настолько растерянно, что хочется снова объяснить, в чём проёб его хвалёной социальной программы, но вместо этого Рид хмурится и уходит из буфета в комнату отдыха, чтобы наконец позавтракать в тишине и спокойствии.


	2. --- --. .-. .- -. .. ---. . -. .. .

Мертвец лежит на полу посреди гостиной с ореолом засохшей крови вокруг головы. Его белое лицо смотрит плоскими пустыми глазами в потолок, правая ноздря слегка припудрена красноватым порошком, рука сжимает пистолет. Воняет мужик так, что горло сдавливает в спазмах.

Рид сидит рядом с ним на корточках, зажимая рот и нос рукавом толстовки. Сколько бы ни проработал в полицейском департаменте, сколько бы трупов разной степени разложения ни повидал, привыкнуть к запаху невозможно. И пусть кто-нибудь только попробует сказать, что он слабак и неженка — ради того, чтобы врезать умнику, Гэвин потерпит вонь несколько лишних секунд.

На лбу у мертвеца пулевое отверстие, на стене ошмётки его мозга, на столе пакетик с порошком. Всё, как у большинства других жертв, только у этого в доме ни порнухи с андроидами, ни брошюры клуба «Рай», ни номеров для вызова жестяных шлюх на дом. 

— Он тут уже пять дней лежит, — говорит Грант, полицейский, первый прибывший на место преступления.

— Пять дней и пятнадцать часов, — поправляет RK900. На его пальцах видны чешуйки засохшей крови и едва заметный след слюны, мягко светящейся, как разбавленный тириум.

Грант морщится; Рид про себя радуется, что не видел, как Коннор облизывает пальцы. Ведь то, как внутри тяжело сводит, это точно признак радости.

Гэвин ловит себя на мысли, что не уверен в этом. Он не радовался уже примерно вечность и, кажется, забыл, каково это.

— То-то он так воняет, — глухо из-за толстовки говорит Рид.

— Если бы сейчас было лето, было бы гораздо хуже, — замечает RK900.

— Тебе-то что? Ты же запахов не чувствуешь.

— Могу почувствовать, если захочу.

— Ты хотел сказать «если возникнет необходимость», — прищурившись, с нажимом поправляет Гэвин. Он смотрит на RK900 снизу вверх и усмехается, когда тот быстро моргает пару раз, а его диод коротко и немного нервно мигает жёлтым.

— Да, если возникнет необходимость… — Коннор ещё секунду зависает, видимо, подгружая какую-то информацию, и вежливо, даже внимательно спрашивает: — Вас беспокоит, когда я говорю, как человек, детектив Рид?

— Ещё чего, — фыркает Гэвин и лезет затянутыми в латексные перчатки ладонями в карманы жертвы. — Меня вообще ничто в твоём отношении не беспокоит.

В карманах не оказывается ничего интересного, только два чека из прачечной и наполовину пустая пачка с жвачкой, которые Рид, поднявшись на ноги, засовывает в собственные джинсы. Жвачка на улику точно не тянет, а ему пригодится.

Детектив внимательно оглядывается, но кроме трупа смотреть не на что: дом, как обычно, не тронут. Никаких следов борьбы — убийца проник внутрь, выстрелил мужчине в лоб и ушёл. Маньяк, совершенно лишённый фантазии. Никаких безумных ритуалов, никаких разговоров за жизнь перед убийством, никаких трофеев на память. Всё сделано быстро, сухо, отстранённо. Как если бы преступник действительно был бездушным роботом.

Рид хмурится, поймав за хвост интересную мысль: маньяк слишком педантичный и неэмоциональный для девианта. Забавно. Гэвин качает головой, снова оглядывая комнату: кажется, ни одна пылинка не сдвинулась за время присутствия убийцы, настолько он аккуратен. А ещё Рид, кажется, понимает девиантов лучше, чем андроид, у которого за всё время существования микросбои случались разве что во время попыток разобраться в эмоциональных реакциях детектива. Действительно, откуда этому куску пластика знать, что такое сорваться и натворить хуйни.

Девианты творят хуйню. Но не их убийца. У их убийцы есть план.

Гэвин довольно усмехается, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы сразу ткнуть RK900 в эту логическую нестыковку.

— Эй, жестянка, — окликает он, стягивая перчатки, и вместе с внимательным взглядом андроида получает ленивое любопытство пары спецов, собирающих улики. — Видишь отличия?

— Помимо того, что мистер Янг так же, как и мистер Вейлс, не хранил на компьютере порнографические материалы с андроидами модели HR и не посещал клуб «Рай»?

— Да.

Коннор смотрит куда-то мимо Рида, его диод желтеет и крутится тяжело, как будто с усилием. 

Тупой андроид, думает Гэвин, не замечает очевидных вещей. При этом детектив старается не вспоминать, что несколько прошлых дел они раскрывали преимущественно благодаря RK900. Рид не успевал обдумать информацию, сложить пазл, а Коннор уже выдавал результат. И всегда оказывался прав.

Но сейчас-то всё иначе. Андроид туго соображает, а Гэвин понял всё сразу, едва переступил порог.

— В отличие от предыдущих жертв, мистер Янг знал, что за ним придут, — говорит RK900 и указывает на пистолет, зажатый в ладони мертвеца: — И готовился к этому — забаррикадировал дверь, вооружился и стал ждать здесь. Всё это означает, что жертва знала либо преступника, либо других убитых, так как это дело не освещается в СМИ.

Рид недовольно цокает языком и коротко кивает. 

— Я в чём-то неправ, детектив?

RK900 смотрит и мигает диодом. Гэвин терпеть не может, когда тот так делает. Гэвин знает этот анализирующий взгляд — за счёт детектива андроид пополняет данные для своей драгоценной социальной программы.

И чёрт бы её побрал, но со временем она действительно становится лучше.

— Нет, — отрывисто бросает Рид. — Но это ничего не меняет, смотреть здесь больше не на что, так что валим.

— Подождите, пока мы разговаривали, я проверил записи с камер на улице и заметил кое-что интересное. Вам стоит взглянуть, — голос RK900 выдаёт странную интонацию, которую Гэвин распознаёт лишь спустя несколько секунд, и вслед за пониманием его накрывает волной сложных, смешанных ощущений. То, как сейчас говорит Коннор — почти полная копия интонаций самого Гэвина, с которыми тот отпускает ехидные замечания. И это бесит, привычно, как бесит всё в этой кошмарно правильной машине, но в то же время Рид чувствует укол странной гордости, будто смог научить умственно отсталого наизусть читать опусы философов или заставил аутиста привыкнуть к прикосновениям.

Если бы они были здесь одни, Гэвин, может, даже прокомментировал бы эту умилительную и почти удачную попытку подражания, но на них по-прежнему устремлены любопытные взгляды спецов и — после последних слов RK900 — ещё и Гранта.

— Я уже отправил видео капитану Фаулеру, — произносит андроид и протягивает Риду планшет.

На экране тёмная улица, освещённый тусклым светом фонаря полукруг асфальта, жёлтый прямоугольник окна. Около минуты ничего не происходит, потом — вспышка, тощая фигура за перекрестьем рамы, очертания открывшейся входной двери и красный кружок на виске крупным планом. Перепутать его с чем-то другим невозможно.

Смутная гордость мгновенно сменяется чистой злостью, и Гэвину хочется разбить планшет о пластиковый лоб RK900.

Коннор находит улики, Коннор ловит преступников, Коннор за секунды реконструирует события… Коннор, Коннор, Коннор. Всегда первый, всегда прав. Если Киберлайф штампует таких тысячами, зачем в управлении до сих пор держат людей?

— Ещё одно доказательство в пользу того, что преступник — девиант, — ровно говорит андроид, но Риду кажется, что тот едва заметно и _самодовольно_ улыбается. Или у детектива просто едет крыша оттого, что его напарник так сильно похож на человека, но не является им.

— А что, в этом кто-то сомневался? — небрежно фыркает Грант.

Ну конечно. Всё ведь так очевидно. _Слишком_ очевидно.

Гэвин поджимает губы и заставляет себя молчать, потому что любые его возражения сейчас будут звучать неубедительно. Он грубо пихает планшет в грудь RK900 и выходит из дома. Андроид следует за ним, как верная собачка. Отвратительно спокойный и уверенный, как всегда. С этой своей рожей кирпичом, которую сейчас хочется разбить ещё сильнее, чем обычно, но пластиковой кукле даже не будет больно. Рид только зальёт высокие скулы и тонкие губы тириумом с примесью красной крови из стёсанных костяшек. А RK900 медленно обведёт рот гладким языком и выдаст анализ ало-голубого соединения. 

Детектив задумывается на мгновение, каков тириум на вкус, и желание проломить череп чёртового андроида первым, что попадёт под руку, становится ещё сильнее.

Гэвин хмурится и рывком открывает дверь машины. Нервную систему скручивает и выворачивает такими мыслями и образами, по телу прокатывается волна возбуждения, которое выплеснуть можно только в драке или жёстком трахе, но рядом нет никого подходящего для этих действий. И того, кто в детективе эту ярость вызывает, ни избить, ни выебать.

Дерьмо, думает Гэвин, сжимая в пальцах руль. Пиздец. Только бы RK900 молчал, а иначе Рид за себя не отвечает. Нога давит на педаль газа, стрелка на спидометре ползёт вверх, индикатор скорости на панели горит красным.

В окне отражается голубой диод.

— Детектив, вы нарушаете ограничение скорости.

— Да ты что, — сквозь зубы цедит Рид. — Как думаешь, почему я отключил автоматические уведомления об этом?

— Сбросьте скорость до разрешённых тридцати пяти миль в час, пожалуйста.

— Потому что мне похуй, — Гэвин продолжает гнать по тёмным улицам. — Донесёшь на меня?

RK900 не задумывается ни на мгновение:

— Я должен это сделать. Но я подожду ещё пару минут, чтобы вы могли оценить ситуацию, последствия и принять правильное решение.

По окнам начинает стучать дождь — крупные капли разбиваются о лобовое стекло, превращаются в звёзды и расползаются под встречным ветром тонкими волнистыми линиями. Свет фонарей и разноцветных вывесок преломляется, смазывается, пытаясь отвоевать свой клочок пространства у тьмы, но в итоге сжимается, уступая.

Видимость почти нулевая. Дворники работают на максимум. Гэвин жмёт на педаль.

— Вы по-прежнему не согласны с версией, что убийца — андроид? — спрашивает RK900. Он сидит ровно, сложив руки на коленях, и смотрит перед собой. Человек на его месте давно бы уже вцепился в сидение и молился всем известным богам. 

— Да.

— Но всё указывает на девианта.

Рид шумно выдыхает и вглядывается в полумрак впереди. По встречной полосе одна за другой проносятся машины, заливая его автомобиль грязной водой из луж. Гэвин молчит, потому что да, блядь, всё указывает на девианта, теперь даже запись с камеры есть, и против этого его аргумент «убийца слишком аккуратен, и поэтому особенно странно, что он оставил голубую кровь на двух местах преступления» звучит попросту жалко. Детективу нужны настоящие доказательства.

— Боюсь, вам придётся работать с моей версией, — RK900 делает своим голосом что-то странное, непривычное — пытается звучать мягко, хотя его каменное ебало выглядит всё так же сурово. 

Похоже, соцпрограмма стабильно не справляется с построением линии поведения для общения с детективом. Каждое слово Коннора заставляет Рида всё сильнее стискивать зубы — так, что челюсти начинают ныть. 

— HR400, скрывающийся со времени бунта девиантов, мстит клиентам, которые плохо с ним обращались. Это логично. У нас есть модель, мотив, может быть, после обработки видео получим внешность. Думаю, скоро мы сможем найти убийцу.

— Ага, удачи, — шипит Гэвин.

RK900 — просто машина, напоминает он себе. Как компьютер или телефон. Тостер или микроволновка. Беситься из-за него пиздец как тупо.

Но метод самоубеждения не работает, и Рид бесится, бесится, бесится. Всё больше с каждой секундой.

— Клуб «Рай» не сохраняет данные о своих клиентах, так что нельзя узнать, кто в последнее время заказывал модель HR400 и похожие на него, однако я направил администрации клуба запрос на сбор текущих данных. Анализ клиентской базы «Рая» поможет выявить потенциальных жертв и вывести нас на преступника. Кроме того, мы должны будем продолжить поиски убежищ, девиант наверняка прячется в одном из них.

RK900 поворачивается к Риду, слегка приподнимает брови и выглядит почти участливо. Фальшиво. Ебучая соцпрограмма все эмоции и реакции андроида превращает в ложь. 

Лучше бы её вообще не было, думает Гэвин. Это было бы честно.

Диод ненадолго желтеет. Обведённое густыми тенями лицо Коннора кажется очень худым и печальным, но голос снова строгий, ровный, безжалостный.

— Думаю, капитан Фаулер согласится с таким планом действий. И, кстати, я уже отправил рапорт о нарушении вами правил дорожного движения ему и в соответствующую инстанцию.

Нога Гэвина бьёт по педали тормоза ещё до того, как RK900 успевает закончить фразу. Шины натужно визжат, автомобиль слегка виляет на влажном асфальте, и Рид, не дожидаясь полной остановки, ударяет по кнопке открытия пассажирской двери. Та плавно отъезжает в сторону.

— Выметайся.

— Детектив, — произносит андроид успокаивающим тоном, которым разговаривают с неразумными детьми и буйными психопатами, и RK900 наверняка может отнести Гэвина и к тем, и к другим. — Вы ведь понимаете, что сообщение о любых преступлениях — это часть моей программы. Независимо от того, кто является правонарушителем. В этом нет… — Коннор замолкает, диод снова желтеет — андроид проверяет, правильно ли подобрал слова: — Ничего личного.

Рид шумно втягивает воздух, раздувая крылья носа, и вдруг громко, коротко и совсем не весело смеётся.

Ничего личного. Ну кто бы мог подумать.

RK900 в ответ на смех неуверенно изображает на лице улыбку.

— Конечно, жестянка, я всё понимаю, — отрывисто говорит Гэвин, скалится и выплёвывает: — А теперь уёбывай отсюда нахуй.

Улыбка сползает с пластиковых губ.

Рид с силой толкает RK900 в сторону открытой двери, но тот не сдвигается ни на миллиметр.

— Ну, давай, — с бессильной яростью рычит Гэвин, и только под настойчивым давлением его ладони Коннор, не говоря больше ни слова, выходит из машины. Неторопливо, будто демонстрируя, что он _позволил_ себя выгнать.

Смотри, Гэвин, ты должен быть благодарен. Вот оно, послушание, которого ты так хотел. Нравится?

— Блядь! — кулак Рида врезается в руль, как только дверь за андроидом закрывается. Сердце стучит где-то в горле, пальцы сжимаются до боли, и детектив выдыхает тише: — Сука… Сраные андроиды.

Он бросает взгляд на зеркало бокового вида — RK900 как вышел, так и стоит рядом с машиной. Неподвижный, словно статуя. Бездушный, будто манекен.

Гэвин опускает пассажирское окно, перехватывает взгляд серых глаз — не видит его, скорее чувствует кожей — показывает RK900 средний палец и давит на педаль газа.

И снова нарушает скоростной режим.

\---

Пластиковая ложечка так свирепо стучит по стенкам картонного стаканчика, что дно то и дело немного отрывается от стола и кофе идёт мелкими волнами. Гэвин агрессивно жуёт пончик — сэндвичи с курицей в магазине внизу закончились, с рыбой он терпеть не может, а бургер брать почему-то не хотелось, и теперь приходится давиться сладким.

Впрочем, Рид почти не чувствует вкуса. Он смотрит на маленькое кофейное пятно на столешнице, проигрывает в голове разговор с Фаулером, и стук ложечки становится громче и чаще, а мягкие стенки пончика податливо сминаются в сжимающих его пальцах. Неопровержимые улики, очевидный след, официальная версия — всё это Гэвин и сам знает. Он с этим даже согласен, он же не дурак. Но.

«Ты ведь понимаешь, Гэвин» — как прозвучавшее накануне «Вы ведь понимаете, детектив Рид». Они, капитан и RK900, говорят с ним так, будто пытаются убедить идиота, что он очень умный, лишь бы успокоился. А Гэвин понимает куда больше, чем они думают.

Понимает, что фаулеровское «ты можешь провести собственное небольшое расследование» не означает, что капитан в него верит. Оно означает, что Фаулер снисходительно разрешает ему ковыряться в своей песочнице, пока настоящие копы — андроиды — делают настоящую работу. 

У Гэвина дёргается глаз и зубы сводит от сладости зелёной глазури. Это подачка из жалости. Капитан готов предоставить ресурсы, лишь бы Рид убедился в том, что его домыслы по поводу преступника — полный бред. Лишь бы перестал цепляться за призрачную возможность доказать, что он ещё чего-то стоит, что RK900 не всегда прав, что люди — Гэвин — нужны полицейскому управлению и этому проклятому городу. Лишь бы смирился и начал работать, как раньше.

Рид напряжённо хмурится и облизывает пальцы. Что, если всё это и правда чушь? Он выдумал собственную версию событий, подтянул к ней какие-то детали, и теперь охраняет её и лает на любого, кто попытается намекнуть, что он может ошибаться. «Гэвин, ты сходишь с ума. Так самооценку не спасти, Гэвин, так ты только глубже её закопаешь». Проебаться после того, как что-то долго и упорно доказывал, ещё больнее, чем просто сдаться и признать свою возможную неправоту.

Горячий кофе обжигает рот, но Рид этого не замечает. Он так долго и упорно работал, брался за любые задания, сажал ублюдков одного за другим, раскрывал сложные дела — годами. Приходит RK900 — и уверенность в себе сгорает в агонии за каких-то несколько месяцев. Но Гэвин так просто не сдастся.

Когда андроид показывается на пороге буфета, зубы Рида сами собой сжимаются на стаканчике, оставляя след на картоне. Коннор невозмутимо подходит ближе и встаёт рядом. Так спокойно, будто это не его накануне бросили в темноте под дождём.

— Опять пришёл свою голубую дрянь хлестать? — интересуется Рид и, не дожидаясь ответа, указывает на соседний столик: — Там свободно.

RK900 открывает бутылку, делает глоток и ставит её на стол рядом со стаканчиком Гэвина. На его нижней губе остаётся едва заметный след тириума, который Коннор стирает коротким движением языка.

Рид смотрит. _Какова на вкус голубая кровь?_

— Чего доебался? Я же сказал, вали за другой столик, места достаточно. Хватит того, что я твою рожу с утра до вечера напротив наблюдаю, — голос детектива звучит как обычно, разве что чуть более расслабленно. Так, будто он совсем не против поболтать.

— Люди завтракают вместе, когда им есть, что обсудить, — ровно отвечает андроид.

— Но ты не человек.

— Но нам есть, что обсудить, — в тон говорит RK900 и делает ещё глоток тириума.

— Ну давай, жги, — Гэвин делает приглашающий жест и под внимательным взглядом андроида снова облизывает пальцы — совсем не так, как RK900 — со вкусом, с тихим причмокиванием, старательно, чтобы к ним потом не липли всякие важные бумажки.

У его пальцев лёгкий солёный привкус. У пальцев RK900 наверняка привкус пластика.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы позволили мне участвовать в вашем независимом расследовании, — говорит Коннор, а его диод тем временем коротко мигает жёлтым — на долю секунды.

— Фаулер нашептал? — хмыкает Рид. — Вот же сукин сын.

— Нет, он не отдавал мне подобных приказов. Я сам решил, что нам это необходимо.

— Нам, значит? — детектив вскидывает брови и приподнимает уголки губ, но на андроида не смотрит. Его ладонь невольно сжимается и подрагивает, и он смотрит на лёгкую рябь, идущую по чёрной глади кофе.

— Да, так я смогу лучше понять ваши методы работы, изучить привычки и усовершенствовать свою программу взаимодействия, чтобы не вызывать у вас раздражения. Мы долго будем напарниками, срок тестирования моей модели составляет год, и в случае получения положительных результатов система «человек — андроид» будет окончательно утверждена.

— А, так ты за родину свою Киберлайф и собратьев по конвейеру трясёшься, — усмехается Гэвин, поднимая взгляд на RK900. — _Вам_ -то это, конечно, необходимо. А иначе что? Утилизация? Сколько нужно отправить жалоб, чтобы до этого дошло?

Диод на пластиковом виске снова мигает жёлтым, но в этот раз — куда более уверенно. Прямые брови хмурятся, нависают над серыми глазами, которые в тени кажутся тёмными и живыми.

— Вам, детектив Рид, это тоже пойдёт на пользу. Наша совместная работа станет для вас более приятной.

— Знаешь, как можно сделать её по-настоящему приятной? — Гэвин издаёт грубый смешок.

— Нет. Как? — искренне не понимает андроид.

Обычно эта наивность забавляет Рида. Но сейчас хочется выплеснуть остатки кофе Коннору в лицо.

Гэвин не отвечает.

— Я вижу, что перспектива присутствия андроидов в полицейском управлении на постоянной основе вызывает у вас беспокойство, детектив Рид, — замечает RK900, и голос его опять звучит мягко и чуть вкрадчиво.

Доморощенный, мать его, психолог.

— У меня вызывает беспокойство, что ты разговариваешь как ёбаный отморозок, — скалится Гэвин. Его ладонь порождает волны в стаканчике — в нём вот-вот начнётся настоящий шторм.

— Вам не стоит переживать, люди в любом случае будут занимать не менее пятидесяти процентов рабочих мест в Департаменте, — невозмутимо продолжает Коннор и пьёт свой тириум. — И вы не потеряете работу из-за внедрения андроидов, у вас очень хороший процент раскрываемости дел.

Гэвин допивает кофе залпом, и стаканчик с жалобным хрустом сминается в его кулаке.

RK900 пытается вселить в него уверенность. Его, Гэвина Рида, утешает чёртов андроид.

— К тому же вы были правы, когда говорили, что ловить людей лучше другим людям. У вас… — Коннор делает короткую паузу, подбирая подходящее слово. — …особая логика, поэтому…

— Ты ещё будешь убеждать меня в том, что я не бесполезен, — глухо перебивает Гэвин и выпрямляется, оставив на столе картонный ком, истекающий остатками кофе.

— Детектив Рид, вы же понимаете…

— Да, — одними губами улыбается Гэвин, разворачиваясь к андроиду, — да, я всё понимаю.

Его кулак с короткого замаха врезается в солнечное сплетение RK900 — туда, где находится тириумный насос, его самое слабое место. Его сердце.

Коннор дёргается и чуть сгибается — не падает, не склоняется, как его предшественник. Усовершенствованная версия с улучшенной защитой — он приходит в себя за считанные мгновения. Выпрямляется, ставит обратно упавшую бутылку, даже не испачкав рукав куртки в разлившейся по столу луже голубой крови, и одновременно перехватывает запястье детектива.

Секундный порыв Гэвина выпустить пар превращается в ясное, яростное и неудержимое желание причинить боль. И хоть андроиды не чувствуют боли, RK900 можно сломать, вскрыть, оборвать провода и выдрать из груди сердце.

И все руки тогда будут в голубой жидкости, и можно будет…

_Тириум выглядит сладко, как глазурь, но наверняка безвкусный._

Рид выворачивает запястье из стальной хватки и бьёт ребром второй ладони по руке андроида. Попадает равно по соединению деталей — это не случайность, Гэвин точно знает, как устроен Коннор, он изучил — и чужие пальцы автоматически разжимаются.  
Кулак детектива врезается в челюсть RK900, на появившемся под ударом белом пластике видны красные следы, пока скин не затягивается. Кровь Гэвина остаётся у RK900 под кожей.

Диод безостановочно крутится и мигает жёлтым, но лицо андроида не выражает никаких эмоций. Коннор делает небольшой шаг назад, уходя от нацеленного ему в солнечное сплетение локтя, быстрым, почти неуловимым из-за скорости движением блокирует удар и толчком разворачивает Рида на сто восемьдесят градусов.

Гэвин даже не успевает понять, как оказался лицом в стол с заломленной за спину рукой. RK900 наваливается сзади, удерживая, разлитый по столу тириум холодит щёку. Рид отчаянно пытается вырваться, дёргается, рискуя вывихнуть плечо, яростно рычит, елозит по столу, но он беспомощен против застывшего манекена.

Гэвин перестаёт барахтаться, только когда чувствует осторожное прохладное прикосновение к своей ладони. Гладкие пальцы мягко проходятся по ноющей коже, прямо над сбитыми костяшками, и Рид вжимается в стол, пытаясь отодвинуться хоть немного.

— Пусти, — хрипит он.

— Вы успокоились? — произносит глухой строгий голос у него над ухом. — Если вы снова попытаетесь меня ударить, вы только сильнее повредите руку.

— Да, да, я успокоился, — Гэвин дёргается и невольно трётся о пластиковые бёдра, которые _слишком близко_. — Блядь, — выдыхает он в стол, чувствуя, как вязкая голубая капля стекает по носу. — Отпусти.

Прохладные пальцы соскальзывают с его ладони, хватка исчезает с локтя, твёрдые бёдра отодвигаются от задницы. Рид, тут же выпрямившись, разворачивается, широким движением вытирает лицо прямо рукавом куртки и пихает андроида в грудь. Не пытается оттолкнуть — показывает, чтобы тот сам отошёл подальше.

Взгляд RK900 проходится по измазанному голубым виску Гэвина, останавливается чуть дальше, и детектив зло сжимает зубы. У него всегда краснели только уши, и сейчас он чувствует, как горят, полыхают самые кончики. Наверняка пунцовые настолько, что и сквозь потёки тириума видно.

Краснеет он от ярости, конечно.

— Не приближайся ко мне, когда я завтракаю, — бросает Гэвин.

А лёгкое возбуждение — это из-за драки. У него всегда такая реакция.

— Буфет только для людей.

Он встряхивает ладонью с разбитыми костяшками и морщится, отворачиваясь:

— Пластиковый урод.

Когда он поднимает глаза от стола с отпечатком его помятой рожи в луже тириума, то натыкается на насмешливые взгляды двух коллег, замерших за стеклянной перегородкой. Они смотрят, оживлённо что-то обсуждая, и мерзко ухмыляются. По этим ухмылкам сразу ясно, как много они видели.

Эти ухмылки ножами вспарывают и без того кровоточащую гордость.

У Гэвина от обжигающей, мучительной ненависти к ним, к RK900, _к себе_ сводит челюсти, пальцы и глубоко внутри, слева под рёбрами.


	3. -. . ... .- .-. -.- .- --.. --

Рид закидывает в рот жвачку из упаковки, которую забрал с последней жертвы, бросает пустую обёртку в корзину и достает из кармана кучу всякого мусора. Разворачивает первую попавшуюся бумажку — чек трёхдневной давности из магазина внизу, на один пончик с зелёной глазурью.

Примерившись, Гэвин запускает смятый чек в корзину. Тот попадает прямо в цель.

Рид сидит, закинув ноги на стол, и косится на RK900 — андроид за столом напротив не двигается и лишь изредка механически, как кукла, моргает. Уже часа два так. У Гэвина на мгновение мелькает беспокойная мысль, не поломался ли его напарник, но детектив тут же даёт себе ментальный подзатыльник. Потому что какая нахрен разница — это во-первых, а во-вторых — RK900 наверняка просто загружает обновление системы или что-нибудь вроде того.

В мусорку летят целлофан от пачки сигарет, неработающая зажигалка, сильно пожёванная с одной стороны палочка от чупа-чупса.

Участок пуст. В кабинете Фаулера темно, в буфете чем-то гремит андроид-уборщик, за окнами разливается мутное зарево от фонарей. RK900 время от времени нетерпеливо мигает диодом, Гэвин бросает бумажки в корзину и тихо матерится, когда промахивается. Он уже давно мог бы пойти домой, но вместо этого в сотый раз перечитывает показания родственников жертв, пытаясь найти хоть что-нибудь. 

Перечитывает и перебирает мусор из кармана.

Гэвин разворачивает ещё две бумажки — чеки из прачечной. Детектив смотрит на них несколько долгих секунд, потом с силой сминает, бросает в корзину и раздражённо поджимает губы. Не было никаких подвижек с того момента, как RK900 нашёл видео. Они обошли пару убежищ, обнаружили там нескольких полудохлых девиантов, которых отправили в Центр изучения, и всё. Снова глухо.

Рид выбрасывает чеки на кофе, зубную пасту и упаковку пива. Последнюю он поставил в холодильник на прошлых выходных и так до сих пор и не открыл, потому что после работы не остаётся сил и потому что в одиночестве он пьёт, только если настроение подходящее.

Гэвин закидывает в мусорку последнюю бумажку со списком покупок — кофе, пицца, куриная грудка, замороженные овощи, средство для посудомойки и носки — и переводит взгляд на экран. На нём ряд фотографий жертв с краткой информацией о каждом. Имя, фамилия, возраст, место работы, судимость. Рид смотрит на колонки в тысячный раз, привычно хмурится, потому что нет смысла сверлить взглядом ненавистные одинаковые рожи убитых торчков и извращенцев, но он зачем-то продолжает. Смотрит на давно примелькавшиеся буквы и вдруг резко снимает ноги со стола и наклоняется к экрану, едва ли не утыкаясь в него носом.

Место работы мистера Джереми Вейлса: прачечная «Limpio».

Уже в следующую секунду Гэвин копается в мусорной корзине.

— Детектив Рид, что вы делаете? — раздаётся сверху явно озадаченный голос.

Гэвин заметно вздрагивает от неожиданности. Он и забыл, что не один в участке.

— Случайно выбросил кое-что важное, — отвечает он, разбрасывая кругом ненужный мусор. Снова целлофан от пачки сигарет, картонный стаканчик из-под кофе, салфетка, изрисованная задумчивыми хаотичными линиями, чеки — _не те_.

— Вам помочь? — участливо интересуется RK900.

— Нет.

Какое-то время слышится только раздражённое пыхтение Гэвина и шорох бумаги, пока детектив не вскидывает наконец руку с зажатыми в ней чеками.

— Нашёл! — торжественно оповещает он и падает обратно на свой стул.

— Поздравляю, — терпеливо говорит RK900. — Детектив, я провёл масштабное сканирование видеоматериалов с камер на окраинах города и обнаружил несколько убежищ девиантов.

— Молодец, — бросает Гэвин и усмехается, заметив краем глаза, как у андроида дёрнулась бровь.

Мистер Янг ходил в прачечные, расположенные очень далеко от его дома, ради того, чтобы сдать одежду всего на несколько баксов. Идиотизм. И как только Гэвин сразу не заметил? 

Чеки из прачечных «Limpio». Одну из них, ту, в которой работал Вейлс, детектив уже смотрел вместе с RK900, но там они не нашли ничего интересного. Теперь стоило наведаться во вторую.

— В нескольких кварталах от одного из них камера зафиксировала андроида, очень похожего на нашего убийцу. Нам стоит проверить.

— Проверь, — одобрительно кивает Рид и забивает в навигаторе название улицы. — А мне нужно кое-куда сгонять, — когда он поднимает глаза на RK900, в них горит азартный огонь. — Посмотрим, может, сегодня один из нас раскроет дело. Спорим, это буду я?

— Спорим? — медленно повторяет андроид, его диод несколько раз быстро мигает жёлтым, и Коннор чуть приподнимает брови: — На что?

Рид издаёт неприятный смешок и встаёт из-за стола.

— Если я найду убийцу, ты будешь выполнять всё, что я прикажу, даже если твоя программа будет против. Станешь моим рабом на неделю.

RK900 задумчиво молчит, подходя к Гэвину, и спрашивает:

— Как правильно выбрать… что загадать?

Это восхитительная возможность наебать андроида, обеспечить себе победу при любом раскладе, но Рид сознательно от неё отказывается. Иначе будет неинтересно.

— Нужно выбрать то, чего тебе хотелось бы от соперника, но чего тот добровольно делать бы не стал, — великодушно объясняет он.

Коннор снова заметно подвисает, смотрит на Гэвина этим своим анализирующим взглядом и мигает диодом.

— Ну? — торопит Рид. У него от нетерпения покалывает кончики пальцев.

— Если я найду убийцу, вы на неделю откажетесь от кофе и перейдёте на здоровое питание.

— Ах ты жестокий пластиковый ублюдок, — хмыкает Гэвин, прищурившись, и протягивает RK900 руку.

Андроид после секундной заминки осторожно её пожимает.

 

Паркуется Гэвин за квартал от нужного адреса, в тёмном переулке между мусорным контейнером, из которого торчит пластиковая нога, и разрисованной граффити стеной. У Рида нет оснований полагать, что в прачечной он наткнётся на убийцу, но он не дурак, понимает, что никто не попрётся через весь город сдавать в стирку любимый свитер. А ещё Гэвин представляет, сколько льда можно сдолбить единолично, и у мистера Янга было явно больше, чем нужно.

Детектив выходит из машины, привычным движением, не задумываясь, проверяет пистолет и внимательно оглядывается. Улица пустует. Несколько неоновых вывесок ярко мерцают, особенно чёткие на фоне тёмно-синего неба с плотными облаками, некоторые буквы время от времени заходятся в электрическом треске и гаснут, потом загораются снова. Фонари и витрины разбиты, рамы жилых домов щетинятся осколками окон. 

Гэвин помнит этот район, здесь во время бунта андроидов люди вынесли из ближайших магазинов всё, что могли, прежде чем свалить из города. А потом по опустевшим домам пошли шариться бомжи, торчки и девианты. 

Лучшее место, чтобы организовать наркопритон или точку сбыта перепрошитых андроидов.

Рид цепляет взглядом в полумраке, подсвеченном разноцветными неоновыми пятнами, пакеты с мусором, картонные коробки, оборванные шторы и пластиковую руку с обрубленными пальцами. На стенах домов ещё граффити: «Долой андроидов», «Пластиковые куклы сосут» и прямо под последней ответ — «И сосут отменно».

Гэвин фыркает недоверчиво и идёт дальше. В одном из домов через мутное стекло виднеется часть гостиной, из которой вынесена вся мебель, кроме дивана, а за ним — вся стена в надписях «rA9». Ровными рядами, машинным почерком — одинаковые буквы.

В голове всплывает смутное воспоминание о давнем разговоре в допросной комнате. RK800 спрашивал у свихнувшегося андроида про этого rA9. Девиантский бог, мессия, спаситель. Его до сих пор ждут?

Рид отбрасывает все лишние мысли, приблизившись к прачечной. За окнами — тьма, поэтому детектив опускает ладонь на рукоятку пистолета, достаёт фонарь и толкает дверь.

Гэвин делает всего шаг и задыхается.

Вонь внутри такая, что в горле встаёт ком и глаза начинают слезиться. Рид кашляет и закрывает нос и рот рукавом куртки, но это почти не помогает. Пятно света прыгает со стульев на ряды разбитых стиральных машин, выхватывает из темноты стол, пластиковый таз с белыми потёками какой-то химии и ноги в грязных ботинках. Рид подходит ближе, преодолевая тошноту. Блевануть прямо здесь было бы непрофессионально, но хер бы с ним, Гэвина беспокоит другое — над ним и так раньше шутили из-за его чувствительности к запахам. Больше он своим ублюдочным коллегам повода поглумиться не даст.

Труп — мужчина лет тридцати пяти — лежит здесь, должно быть, недели три. У него во лбу пулевое отверстие и больше никаких видимых повреждений.

Рид с телефона отправляет вызов в участок и матерится про себя, понимая, что RK900 тоже его получит. И наверняка примчится на всех парах, если со своими делами уже закончил.

Ещё раз оглядевшись, детектив открывает следующую дверь, за которой оказываются лестница вниз и глубокая тьма. Луч фонаря вонзается в темноту под ногами, Гэвин делает несколько шагов, и его накрывает новой волной сладкой вони.

Рид старается не дышать, и от этого уже начинает кружиться голова.

Внизу лестницы, загораживая проход, валяется ещё один труп, тоже с дыркой в башке. Детектив перепрыгивает через перила и приземляется прямо рядом с третьим мертвецом — парнем, сжимающим в кулаке пистолет.

Гэвин переводит свет фонаря на стену — там темнеют брызги человеческой крови, которая точно не принадлежит ни одной из жертв. 

Бегло осмотрев подвальную лабораторию и не обнаружив других трупов, Рид без особого интереса бросает взгляд на лоток с готовым и нетронутым красным льдом, думает, что наверняка образец совпадёт с найденным у мистера Янга, и торопливо поднимается по лестнице. Продержаться там ещё хоть минуту без противогаза Гэвин не в силах.

Снова оказавшись на улице, детектив глубоко, с наслаждением вдыхает, убирает фонарь и тянется за сигаретами, но его пальцы так и не касаются мятой картонной пачки. На стене напротив ровно выведено: «rA9 спасёт нас». Гэвин хмурится, выглядывает из-за угла — подсвеченная неоном дорога по-прежнему пуста — и быстро сворачивает к дому, который проходил по пути к прачечной. До приезда коллег у него ещё минут пять, а то и десять, успеет проверить всё сам.

И, если интуиция не подводит, — выиграть спор.

Девиант не стал бы заботиться о том, чтобы писать бесконечное «rA9» идеальными рядами. Девиант не стал бы выводить идеально одинаковые буквы. Сломанная машина просто не смогла бы этого сделать.

Гэвин приближается к нужному дому, от нетерпения покусывая изнутри щёку, достаёт пистолет и снимает с предохранителя. Замок на входе раскурочен настолько, что дверь поддаётся лёгкому толчку и открывается с едва слышным скрипом.

Внутри темно, но фонарь детектив больше не включает.

Прислушиваясь к каждому шороху, Рид беззвучно проникает в дом. Щурится в полумраке, двигаясь медленно и осторожно. В гостиной — только диван, упавший с его подушек журнал и исписанная стена; на кухне — тяжёлый длинный стол и микроволновка, которой, судя по жирному следу на стекле, пользовались совсем недавно.

Гэвин поднимает взгляд к потолку — оттуда не доносится ни звука.

Детектив делает шаг к лестнице и вздрагивает от неожиданности — карман куртки начинает вибрировать. На экране часов высвечивается имя: «пиздюк900».

Гэвин сбрасывает вызов, и когда телефон начинает вибрировать снова — игнорирует.

Деревянные ступеньки чуть прогибаются под его ногами. Дом старый настолько, что на стене, вдоль которой поднимается детектив, половина фотографий — чёрно-белые. Серые лица мужчин, женщин и детей смотрят на Рида и улыбаются, и все эти люди наверняка давно мертвы. А их потомки собрали вещи и свалили в Канаду, подальше от безумия их нового дивного мира, в котором свихнувшаяся машина способна убить своего хозяина.

Может ли RK900 сойти с ума и пристрелить Гэвина?

Может ли Гэвин считаться его хозяином?

Телефон продолжает вибрировать.

В коридоре на втором этаже три закрытых двери, под одной из которых Рид замечает тусклую линию света и едва сдерживает желание сразу ворваться в комнату с криком «Это полиция! Лечь на пол, руки за голову!» В такие моменты у него всегда холодеют кончики пальцев, а внутри сжимается горячий ком от ощущения власти и опасности, от предвкушения сладкого звука, с которым защёлкиваются наручники, от ожидания, что в любое мгновение всё может пойти не по плану.

За первой дверью оказывается спальня, за второй — туалет. В них ничего интересного, только обычные следы человеческого присутствия: простынь, смятая во время беспокойного сна; бумаги, прижатые к комоду полупустой чашкой с кофе; капли геля для бритья и зубной пасты, засохшие в раковине. Что-то подобное Гэвин наблюдает в собственном доме каждый день.

Из последней комнаты по-прежнему не доносится ни малейшего шороха. Рид подкрадывается к ней, крепче сжимает в пальцах пистолет и резко распахивает дверь. 

Крикнуть «Это полиция!» он не успевает.

Гэвина спасает эффект неожиданности. Хозяину дома требуется доля секунды на реагирование, и этого времени хватает, чтобы заметить пистолет, метнуться в сторону и выстрелить почти одновременно с ним. В следующее мгновение Рид сидит за креслом, ощущая, как по уху стекает горячая кровь, но не чувствуя боли, а пальнувший в него ублюдок прячется за столом. Попал в него или нет — Гэвин не знает.

Телефон в кармане коротко вибрирует.

— Эй, урод, сюда уже выехали. Сдавайся или сдохнешь, — обрисовывает ситуацию Рид и опускает глаза на экран мобильника.

от: **пиздюк900  
** 21:34  
Я слышал выстрелы. Вы не ранены?

Детектив выглядывает над стыком спинки и подлокотника кресла и стреляет, как только из-за стола показывается длинный нос. Пуля с треском крошит дерево, нос мгновенно прячется обратно.

Гэвин внимательно осматривает ту часть комнаты, что видна из его укрытия: кусок стола с ноутбуком, куски какого-то материала для лепки, торшер, стеллаж с книгами, несколько пустых бутылок на полу рядом с ним и… 

Рид невольно отшатывается, наткнувшись на пристальный взгляд. Андроид в углу напротив смотрит единственным глазом, вторая глазница, пустая, мягко светится голубым. Он как кукла, над которой издевались беспощадные дети — у него нет ни рук, ни ног, из обнажённых плеч и бёдер торчат жёсткие провода, белый пластик покрыт глубокими царапинами. Через дыру в животе виден слабо мерцающий тириумный насос.

Андроид, небрежно прислонённый к стене, моргает и тяжело, с присвистом прогоняет воздух через вентиляционную систему. 

Гэвин отворачивается от него и пытается снова выглянуть из-за кресла, но раздаётся очередной выстрел. Пуля пробивает мягкую обшивку, пролетает над головой детектива, и тот чувствует, как волосы на затылке встают дыбом.

Если перекатиться за стеллаж, то оттуда обзор будет лучше и можно будет…

Экран телефона загорается, показывая новое сообщение.

от: **пиздюк900  
** 21:36  
Я поднимаюсь к вам. Отвлеку преступника на себя. Будьте готовы.

от: **GR  
** 21:36  
Не он тбя убьёт

Рид отправляет СМС и тут же морщится. Что за идиотизм — «убьёт». RK900 не живой, его убить нельзя. Можно только сломать и выбросить.

от: **пиздюк900  
** 21:36  
Не переживайте, «Киберлайф» пришлёт замену.

Гэвин цокает языком раздражённо и слышит торопливые шаги в коридоре. На то, чтобы просчитать действия убийцы, RK900 и свои собственные — не больше пары секунд.

Взгляд сам собой упирается в покалеченного андроида.

Коннор всё делает по уставу — против программы не попрёшь, — он появляется на пороге комнаты со словами, произнесёнными этим своим обычным, бесстрастным голосом:

— Это полиция Детройта, сдава… 

Окончание фразы тонет в выстрелах, но губы RK900 продолжают двигаться.

От первой пули Коннор _уворачивается_ , а что происходит дальше, Рид не видит. Он с силой отталкивается ногами и быстро перекатывается за стеллаж, из-за которого обзор куда шире. Преступник выпускает в RK900 почти всю обойму и попадает только с пятого раза — прямо в голову. По рукаву убийцы стекает кровь, на животе расплывается бордовое пятно, когда он, бледный от ужаса, хватающийся за край стола, поворачивается к Риду и целится в него уверенной твёрдой рукой.

Они снова нажимают на курки почти одновременно, но пуля преступника застревает в голове андроида-калеки, которого детектив использует как щит, а пуля Гэвина входит в щёку ублюдка, вылетает с другой стороны, и за ней тянутся капли крови. Алые брызги длинными росчерками вытягиваются на светло-зелёных обоях.

Раздаётся глухой стук упавшего тела, и детектив отбрасывает в сторону покорёженное туловище андроида, под затылком которого быстро натекает небольшая голубая лужа. Но тот всё продолжает механически моргать, глядя в потолок, и хрипло, шумно вентилировать то, что осталось от его пластиковой тушки. Стоило бы добить его из милосердия, но сначала нужно выкачать из памяти всю информацию.

Его страдания ещё не окончены, и Гэвин думает об этом со странным, смазанным уколом сожаления.

Рид подходит к убийце, проверяет пульс на всякий случай — он уже видел, как люди с простреленной башкой вставали, и больше видеть не хочет, — и упирается взглядом в его висок. Там равномерно красным горит светодиод.

Гэвин цепляет его пальцем, дёргает; за цветным кружком тянется кожа. Надёжно вшит, выглядит, как настоящий. Даже это продумал, ублюдок. Хотел наебать детективов, но провести Рида не так просто.

Детектив самодовольно усмехается и разворачивается к RK900.

Усмешка сама собой сползает с губ. Андроид сидит на полу у кресла, откинув голову на подлокотник, его руки безвольно, нелепо раскинуты в стороны, взгляд устремлён в одну точку на стене напротив. Из отверстия во лбу стекает вязкая струйка тириума, голубой нитью тянется через переносицу, заливается в уголок глаза и тонкой линией делит щёку на две неровные половины.

Рид прислушивается — система вентиляции не работает.

Гэвин делает шаг к сломанной машине и опускается на корточки, чуть не задевая коленом бок RK900. Чешет горбинку носа, поджимает губы, шумно выдыхает. И тянется к виску Коннора.

Светящийся голубой диод легко подцепляется ногтем, чуть отходит от кожи, но держится крепко. Гэвин трогает его, нажимает — просто чтобы сравнить. Он гладкий и, в отличие от того, что вживил себе убийца, прохладный. Палец соскальзывает внутрь кружка, задевает скин, и когда снова пересекает границу диода, остановиться Гэвин уже не может. Ведёт самыми кончиками по лбу, по идеальной, без единой неровности коже, по неглубоким морщинам и добирается до дырки от пули. Её мягкие, залитые тириумом края вывернуты наружу, и Рид не позволяет себе задуматься.

А стоило бы задать себе вопрос: какого хрена ты делаешь, Гэвин?

RK900 тёплый внутри. Палец с трудом проталкивается вглубь узкого отверстия и царапается о жёсткие повреждённые провода. Когда в пластиковой голове скрывается третья фаланга, наружу выливается ещё больше голубой крови, стекает по щеке RK900 и капает с подбородка.

Четырьмя пальцами Гэвин упирается в его едва тёплый лоб, ладонью почти ложится на идеальный ненастоящий нос и чувствует, как щекотно ползёт по запястью капля тириума. Смотрит в пустые серые глаза и медленно вытягивает палец обратно, подушечкой проходясь по внутренностям.

Рид ловит себя на желании толкнуться обратно, снова преодолевая сопротивление проводов, снова ощущая, как погружается в обволакивающее тепло синтетической крови, и отдёргивает руку.

Это уже что-то совсем нездоровое.

Но, глядя на свою измазанную голубым ладонь, осознавая, что сердце всё это время билось в горле и он даже не чувствовал боли в собственном ухе, кровь из которого продолжает сползать по шее тяжёлыми каплями, Гэвин вдруг отчётливо понимает, что всё. Пиздец. Он даже не успел зафиксировать момент, когда его подсознание решило, что совать пальцы в мёртвых андроидов — это нормально.

Рид бросает взгляд на RK900 и снова смотрит на свою покрытую голубыми потёками руку. Медленно тянет её ко рту и — облизывает точно таким же движением, каким это делает Коннор.

Горький привкус тириума не сходит с языка ещё несколько часов.

\---

Автомат выплёвывает чёрный крепкий кофе в картонный стаканчик — третий за это утро, — рядом по столу отбивают нервный ритм пальцы с почти зажившими ссадинами на костяшках. Местами корка засохшей крови ободрана и обгрызана — от этой дурной привычки Гэвин не может избавиться с самого детства. Из-за этого чуть ли не от каждой царапины у него остаются шрамы, но детектив считает, что шрамы мужчину украшают. 

Если, конечно, хоть что-нибудь может украсить его невыспавшееся помятое ебало.

Гэвин устало трёт ноющие глаза. Накануне пришлось самому разбираться со сраными отчётами, потому что нового RK900 ещё не прислали. Да и вряд ли новый андроид смог бы сделать бумаги по этому делу. Снова будет только с конвейера, незамутнённый, наивный и максимально хмурый. А ведь в последнее время его, Гэвина, Коннор заметно реже строил эту свою строгую суровую рожу.

А теперь весь прогресс к хуям.

Рид зевает, забывая прикрыть рот рукой, и смотрит в окно. Солнце светит ярко, ложится жёлтыми скатертями на круглые столики, отпечатывается на стеклянной перегородке ослепительным бликом. 

Полтора дня уже прошло. Они его с нуля по винтикам, что ли, собирают?

Гэвин хмурится, вспоминая, как отмывал руку от тириума, как потом небрежно заклеил своё ухо, кусок которого так и норовил отвалиться, как лёг спать и не мог уснуть, потому что чувствовал острые края оборванных проводов на своём пальце и вязкое тепло голубой крови. И как в итоге сдался после долгого и бессмысленного сопротивления.

После яростной дрочки с тихими, задушенными собственной ладонью стонами, сон был долгим и крепким.

А утро началось с приступа ненависти к себе и проклятому андроиду, лицо которого само собой всплывало ночью перед глазами.

Гэвин тяжело вздыхает и делает глоток кофе. Глубина пиздеца оказалась неизмерима.

Пальцы продолжают отбивать беспокойный ритм. Нет, он не переживает, что по какой-нибудь причине нового RK900 могут не прислать. Андроид ему не нужен. Удобно, конечно, что пластиковый напарник делал все отчёты, но Рид и сам может с ними справляться. Раньше ведь мог.

Кофе обжигает нижнюю губу, Гэвин разворачивается к столикам и замирает, сам не замечая, как у него разглаживаются морщины между бровей. За стеклом видно, как RK900 подходит к столу, за которым сидел андроид Рида, и прежде, чем он успевает занять своё место, Гэвин высовывается из дверного проёма и окликает:

— Эй, жестянка! К ноге! — брови андроида медленно поднимаются, и детектив едва сдерживает усмешку. — Сюда иди, говорю.

RK900 переступает порог буфета после секундной заминки. Диод на его виске коротко мигает жёлтым.

— Добрый день, детектив, — здоровается он и встаёт за столик рядом с Ридом. Смотрит внимательно и, кажется, немного заинтересованно.

Пластиковая ложечка несколько раз ударяется о картонную стенку стаканчика.

— Не хочешь меня поздравить с закрытием дела? — Гэвин испытующе щурится. Спрашивать напрямую: «Ты — _мой_ RK900, или вся память проебалась?» — он не собирается.

— Поздравляю, — послушно кивает Коннор. — Вы нашли разгадку в тех чеках, которые случайно выбросили? Похвальная внимательность к деталям.

Рид еле успевает подавить улыбку.

— Не важно, как, главное — я нашёл ублюдка, а это значит…

— Я тоже, — перебивает RK900 и объясняет: — Я нашёл его на записи с одной из камер в том же районе, куда отправились вы. Поэтому я слышал выстрелы и успел прийти к вам на помощь.

— Кстати, об этом…

Детектив опускает взгляд в стаканчик с кофе, несколько секунд жуёт нижнюю губу, пытаясь заставить себя сказать одно из тех слов, которые он, по его собственным заявлениям, всегда говорит с сарказмом, но в итоге просто молча, с громким стуком ставит на стол перед андроидом флягу.

RK900 поднимает одну бровь и с любопытством откручивает крышку — на ней с внутренней стороны видно маленькое голубое пятно.

— Ты же потерял дохуя тириума из-за того, что я раньше нашего маньяка не обезвредил. Вот… — Гэвин раздражённо морщится, по-прежнему не глядя на андроида.

Тупая была идея. Очень тупая идея. Но на следующий день после перестрелки, к вечеру Рида вдруг накрыло осознанием, что преступник — меткий ублюдок, и детектив легко мог отхватить пулю в лоб. Но вместо него её поймал RK900.

А Гэвин не умеет говорить «спасибо», тем более не может сказать это чёртовому тостеру, но молча поставить ему тириум, как поставил бы несколько порций виски в баре, будь Коннор человеком, — это Рид может сделать без особого ущерба для своей гордости.

— Но это ведь был не я, а предыдущий…

— Просто, блядь, возьми и всё, — рычит детектив, и RK900 придвигает флягу к себе и делает небольшой глоток.

— Спасибо, детектив Рид, — говорит он.

Ловит напряжённый взгляд Гэвина и чуть приподнимает уголки губ:

— Это не сарказм.

Рид неловко фыркает и пьёт свой кофе. А когда снова смотрит на Коннора, тот всё ещё улыбается, и его диод в лучах солнца почти прозрачный, а глаза совсем светлые.

— Кхм, раз я нашёл убийцу первым, ты проиграл спор, — говорит Гэвин чуть громче, чем нужно. Будто это поможет ему заглушить, перебить череду образов, мелькающих перед глазами, среди которых залитые синтетической кровью губы, красная кровь под скином на подбородке, жёсткие провода, горький тириум и — _я буду послушным мальчиком_.

— Спор? Хм, не понимаю, о чём вы. Должно быть, предыдущий RK900 передал мне не всю память, — голос андроида звучит невозмутимо, но во взгляде мелькает что-то такое, что заставляет Гэвина обвиняюще наставить на него палец и с подозрением прищуриться:

— Наебать меня пытаешься? — и тут же одобрительно хмыкнуть: — А твоя социальная программа не так уж плоха.

— Это не её заслуга, — признаётся Коннор. — Этому я научился у вас.

Рид снова испытывает лёгкий укол гордости и думает, что, может, однажды и получится слепить из RK900 более или менее сносное подобие хорошего напарника. И пусть при этом андроид пытается его подкалывать, Гэвин не против. Он вообще не представляет здоровые отношения без взаимных подъёбов.

— Мы спорили не на то, кто первым найдёт убийцу, а на то, кто раскроет дело. Мы оба одновременно вышли на след, поэтому предлагаю считать нас обоих либо выигравшими, либо проигравшими. И тогда мы оба либо выполним условия спора, либо забудем о нём, — предлагает RK900.

У Рида возникает ощущение, что андроид возражает просто из вредности. Но проблема в том, что андроиды так не умеют. Хотя кто знает эту их продвинутую систему социального взаимодействия.

Гэвин быстро взвешивает все «за» и «против».

— Чёрт с тобой, — говорит он и отодвигает от себя наполовину пустой картонный стаканчик. — Неделю я могу продержаться.

Личный пластиковый раб ведь лучше, чем кофеин.

На этом первую за всё время совместной работы нормальную беседу с Коннором стоит закончить, но Гэвин опять случайно залипает на дурацкий диод, который как раз в этот момент ненадолго желтеет, будто втянул в себя лучи солнца. И родинка на щеке RK900 выглядит так, будто она слегка выпуклая, и хочется проверить: обман зрения или скин действительно настолько хорош?

Стоило потрогать, когда была возможность.

Рид мысленно одёргивает себя — _снова_ — и собирается уйти, когда RK900 вдруг говорит:

— Знаете, детектив, хоть при разработке андроидов инженеры брали за основу строение человеческого тела, функционирование наших систем сильно отличается.

Гэвин хмурится, не понимая, к чему Коннор ведёт, и настороженно спрашивает:

— И?

— У нас в голове находится двигательный центр. Если его повредить, андроид оказывается… парализован, — светлые глаза RK900 внимательно наблюдают за тем, как медленно меняется выражение лица детектива. — Все системы отключаются постепенно: вентиляция, слух, зрение. Сознание отключается последним, и…

— Заткнись, — хрипло перебивает Рид. Кончики пальцев у него мгновенно леденеют, а уши — начинают гореть. — Я запрещаю об этом спрашивать.

— Но я ведь ещё…

— Завали, — угрожающе рычит Гэвин. 

Он еле преодолевает желание сбежать подальше от RK900, который растерянно моргает, явно не понимая, что не так, и этим заставляет детектива чувствовать себя ещё более глупо и неловко. Рид делает шаг к андроиду и шепчет почти в самое ухо: 

— Иначе я лично проделаю в тебе лишнюю дырку и поковыряюсь в ней ещё раз.

Диод снова желтеет, быстро-быстро мигает и крутится — почти в ритм с бешено колотящимся сердцем Рида. Прозрачные серые глаза совсем близко.

— Хорошо, — тихо говорит Коннор. — Я спрошу через неделю.

— Блядь, — неровно выдыхает Гэвин. — Иди нахуй.

Он вылетает из буфета и думает, устроит ли RK900, если Рид объяснит своё поведение исследовательским интересом, и изо всех сил старается не обращать внимания на то, что сам в это объяснение больше не верит.


End file.
